His Welcome to Her Thank You
by sasyd
Summary: Sakura smiles, "...I've been meaning to thank you..." (Rated M for precautionary measures) ***NOTE*** Read author's note before reading story. It SHOULD clear up any misunderstandings.


A/N: This is the everyday disclaimer and I shouldn't have to tell you that I of course don't own any part of Naruto no matter how tempting it is.

* * *

It was another day just like any other that came and went when it came to Konoha. The members of the reformed Team 7 had joined up together after breakfast for training, took a small lunch then end the day with a sparring session before dinner. However, when the pink hair woman from the infamous Team 7 went up to Naruto after healing everyone else had him looking at his long time crush with confused curiosity.

"Ne, Naruto, I have been meaning to ask you something."

Blinking owlishly at his teammate, the blonde man drops his arms to his side after stretching. With a short nod of his head for her to continue, he was trying to remember if there was anything he should **have **remembered when it came to Sakura, but upon coming up blank, he was beginning to feel the recognizable dread that came with her and knowing that if he didn't answer her question correctly he would be forced to correct his answer.

"Uh…sure Sakura-chan, what did you want to ask?"

_**Is someone scared? **_

Hearing the familiar teasing voice coming from a usually quiet corner of his mind, Naruto swallows the lump forming in his throat.

_You would too if you felt how hard Sakura-chan can hit!_

With the deep demonic laugh resonating in his head, he tenses when he catches Sakura raising a hand only to barely relax as he sees her pushing some of her hair out of her face and behind an ear.

"Well, it's more like wondering," She unconsciously began to bite her lip. "But what's the Kyuubi's name?"

The aforementioned Bijuu had ceased in his laughing by choking on the surprise that came from the question. Staring at the human woman through his viewing window, he felt his jaw drop.

_**She-**_

_Hahaha! Now who's laughing! _

In an unseen place by the physical outside world, the blonde Jinchuuriki was pointing at the Bijuu laughing.

"Naruto?"

Blinking for a moment, Naruto turns his attention back to the woman in front of him to find her head tilted to the side in that cute way.

"Oh, it's Kurama."

Opening her mouth to speak again; a voice deeper than Naruto's interrupts Sakura.

"Why would you want to know the Kyuubi's name?"

As Sakura and Naruto turn to redirect their attention to the last living Uchiha, the pinkette glares at the dark hair man while crossing her arms.

"Why should it matter to you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "It doesn't matter to me."

In his continuous viewing; at watching the Uchiha argue with the woman, Kurama wasn't blind to the littlest up turn of her lips or flashing of a dark playful look in her eyes, unlike Naruto, and it had the nine-tail fox grinning.

"Am I picking up a hint of jealousy?" Sakura's own grin spreading across pink lips.

As the Uchiha bristles in aggravation, off to the side of the training grounds where Kakashi, Tenzou and Sai are standing; Kakashi and Tenzou share a glance between each other somewhat surprise at the unexpected turn of events. While it was normal for Naruto and Sasuke to banter with each other; to see the team's usual keeper of the peace actually start something had both men become a tab bit uneasy since it is common knowledge about Sakura's violent antiphon.

"Are you stupid?"

With an unladylike snort mixed with a scoff, Sakura shifts her weight on to one foot. "If anyone is stupid it would be you, Sasuke, seeing as it was you that decided to butt in into a question that wasn't even directed to you."

Kurama couldn't help but grin only this time with approval. He had to personally meet the vixen.

_**Naruto let me talk to her.**_

_Just don't do anything to make her mad,_

"Hey Sakura-chan," Scratching the back of his head as the pinkette turns around to look at him, Naruto shifted a bit. "He wants to talk to you."

Now it was her turn at being confused. Watching Naruto close his eyes and take a deep breath before slowly letting it out, Sakura drops her arms to her side before turning to face him. In her waiting, the medic watches not only the physical change in appearance but also his aura and when he opens his eyes, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Bright crimson replaced normally bright azure.

"Sakura! Get-"

Naruto flippant waves a hand. **"Shut up Uchiha. I have no intention of harming her."**

No, it wasn't Naruto, it was- "Kurama?"

Hearing the woman speak his name, Kurama turns his gaze to find her own shifting side to side, as if she was trying to take in every detail that she could and while he personally wouldn't know what to name the odd tightening deep within his chest as, but to have the human woman look at him without fear juxtaposition that tightness with sense of relief. So when she went to take a step closer and out stretch a hand, it felt as if he took every part of himself to keep from wanting to embrace her.

_Sounds like someone has a crush ~_

_**Shut up.**_

Feeling Sakura's hand move from touching his cheek to running her hand through his hair; Kurama smirk. **"I maybe here, but this is very much still Naruto's body."**

Lowering her arm to side to rest her hand on her hip, Sakura pouted with a huff. "I know that. I just never got the chance to see you up close considering the last time I was a bit preoccupied."

The smirk drops in astonishment. **"You actually wanted to see me?" **

Blowing a strand of hair that fell from her ponytail out of her face, she smiles. "Yes I did. It's a bit late, but I've been meaning to thank you for giving Naruto a chance and helping the Shinobi Allied Forces in defeating Madara and Obito."

A wave that could only be described as a much-needed need drowned Kurama's earlier feelings.

_**That's it! I don't care about the repercussions anymore!**_

_Wa-wait, what?!_

Before she knew it, Sakura is flush up against Kurama, who has one arm wrapping around her waist, a hand cupping the back of her head in a firm hold with his mouth crushing against hers in what she dizzily realizes as a kiss. With eyes widening in surprise, Sakura instinctively grabs Kurama by the front of Naruto's jacket to keep from falling when he actually dips her backwards. Somewhere in a far corner of her mind, Inner Sakura off handedly comments that if it is anyone else the kunoichi wouldn't hesitate to pulverize them to the ground, but with the Bijuu's overwhelming and powerful chakra practically smothering her, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry, frightened or even find the want to break away.

Then again, who knew that chakra could be so reinvigorating to someone's libido.

For the other male members of Team 7, they stood there shocked and stupefied as they watch their innocent and sole female teammate getting ravished.

Pulling away after finally coaxing the woman in his arms to return the heated kiss, Kurama purrs at the very pleasing sight of her glazed eyes, blush coated cheeks and swollen moist lips. **"As enjoyable as this has been, time's up." **Swooping down for one last quick kiss before pecking Sakura on the tip of her nose, he straightens so that Sakura could stand up. **"If you ever want to continue you know where to find me."**

With a wink, in the time Kurama disappears and Naruto comes back, Sakura sank to the forest floor trying to regain her breathe to slow down her racing heart.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura-chan!" At the sight of his friend on the ground, Naruto quickly squats down to her level. "I…I'm sorry! I don't know Kurama wa-was going to do…do _that_! I swear I didn't! I'm sorry! I…I knew he wanted to talk to you, but didn't think that he…he would, uh you know…kiss you. Please don't be mad?"

During Naruto's attempt to apologize, Kurama was sitting back enjoying the lingering taste of mango and apple, Sakura's fuzzy mind slowly beginning to clear up so she could make sense of what just happened, while Kakashi, Tenzou, Sai and Sasuke walked over wondering about their teammate's mental stability; it wasn't every day that one of the most powerful and feared Bijuu decides to kiss someone considered a weaker race.

Raising her head to meet panicking blue eyes, Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. They, plus everything else, was still tingling, but in a way that made her crave more.

"Naruto,"

The blonde stiffens at the low feminine husky tone. "Y-yes, Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke was right. I am stupid."

"Huh?" Before he could react, Naruto found himself flat on his back with one pink hair Haruno Sakura straddling him.

"I've had something better under my nose this whole time."

That had Kurama choking on his breath for a second.

Gulping as she started to lean down, the blonde man began sweating nervously. "Wa-wait a min-minute Sakura-chan!"

_Now look what you've done!_

Laughing at his Jinchuuriki's predicament; Kurama leans back watching the show. It was only a matter of time till the kid gave in.

With her just inches away, Naruto knew had no choice, but to use _it_. In a flash, Naruto was not only out from under Sakura, but hopefully far enough away that in the time to find him she'll gain some of her senses back.

_**Don't count on it kid.**_

_You aren't helping!_

"Naruto?"

Glancing up from his where he was sitting, he smiled sheepishly. "Hey ~ Tsunade-baa-chan,"

"What are you-" Before the older woman could finish a knock on her office door caught both blonde's attention. "Come in." As the door opens, Tsunade watches her student walk in with a look that could only be described as determined as she quickly sweeps the room. Then it clicked. "What is it Sakura?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

When the older woman went to lean back in her chair, she caught sight of Naruto blanching from her peripheral view. "Not lately. What did the brat do this time?"

It was a miniscule movement, and if Tsunade had not have known the pinkette for as long as she has, she would simply brush it off as a simple twitch of the lips and not a pout. Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade went to open her mouth to asking what Sakura wanted with Naruto; however, she is interrupted by the sound of her office door slamming against the wall after being thrown open. The older woman's curiosity vanished only to be replaced by annoyance when Uchiha Sasuke storms in with the rest of Team 7 filing shortly behind.

Tsunade scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing Uchiha?"

Sasuke didn't care about giving the Hokage an answer. He wanted answers himself. Stomping over to his teammate, he forces her to turn to look at him. "What did you-"

The dark hair brat himself is cut off when something that sounds like a mixture of a yelp and a squeak following by a loud thump that had her desk shaking, Tsunade turns her attention to her right to find Naruto pressed flat against the drawers of her desk with Sakura squatting in front of him. A glance to the pinkette who was supposedly standing in front of her desk suddenly pops into a cloud of smoke and petals leaving the Uchiha to blink in realization that it had been a bunshin.

"Found you ~" Sakura smiles at her teammate.

Naruto curses his luck as he continues to sweat at seeing Sakura in front of him.

_**You honestly thought you could hide from her?**_

_I didn't think she'd find me this quick!_

With a snort, Kurama sits up then crosses his arms. _**Naruto, she's known you since you were kits. It's obvious that she would also know all your stunts and tricks.**_

As if the Bijuu's words had triggered something, Naruto suddenly came up with an idea.

"Really Naruto, I didn't think you would try to hide behind Shishou." Sakura lowered her head with a shake before sighing.

"**Who said I was hiding?"**

Shooting her head upwards to look at Naruto, the young woman felt her mouth slightly part at the sight of Naru-, no, Kurama smirking at her.

He went to lean forwards to close the space between them. **"Well, Sa-ku-ra-chan~"**

Tsunade's mouth would have dropped then choke on her surprise at the change in the room's atmosphere it if wasn't for her rising annoyance at what was happening in her office. So with her teeth clenching, she takes a deep breath before letting lose. "SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Kurama hardly spares the fuming Hokage a glance because what really has his attention and interest is the pair of emerald eyes darkening to an almost hunter green.

_Sakura-chan always has pretty eyes._

Humming in agreement, Kurama shifts to a one-knee kneeling position, so when he went to reach for one Sakura's hands then stands up she would follow. When they both were in view of everyone else in the room, Kurama turns the woman around, pulling her flash against him again before dipping his head and rub his nose along the length of her neck. Feeling the hand that he wasn't holding grip of Naruto's jacket sleeve as she breath hitches, he grins.

"As you can see Hokage-sama, it would seem that the Nine-Tail Bijuu, Kyuubi, also known as Kurama, is sexually attracted to Sakura-san."

_**Attracted isn't even half of it.**_

In the depths of his mind Naruto snorts at that thought as he crosses his arms.

"I CAN-" Tsunade abruptly stops in her comeback. "Kurama?" Blinking owlishly at the ex-ROOT member before turning back to the embracing duo, the older woman realizes what the he meant and it only made her confused annoyance greater. Whipping her head back around to the men of Team 7, she glares. "Start explaining!"

Standing off to the side, Tenzou lifts his hand to cover an unneeded cough. "Well, Tsunade-sama we had just finished training when Sakura-san went to ask Naruto what the Kyuubi's name is."

"Then Kurama wanted to talk to her and when Naruto let him, she thanks him for his help in the war and soon he's smitten with our dear Sakura-chan." Kakashi cut's in with a one eye-crinkle smile.

Sasuke crosses his arms with a grunted 'Hn'. "He kissed her without her permission."

Tsunade raises a brow at her apprentice when she bites her bottom lip before blushing.

"**Green isn't your color Uchiha."**

Sasuke went to glare at the Bijuu only to blink at finding Naruto holding kunoichi.

"Right Sakura-chan?" The blonde purrs in her ear.

Jerking at the unexpected change in voices, Sakura went to twist to her body to look at the man behind her only to be soundly kissed once again.

Unable to believe what she was seeing, Tsunade growled. "Alright, that's enough you two! If you're going to be doing that then take it somewhere else!"

"**Thanks for the invitation then Tsunade." **Kurama smirks as he effortlessly picks up Sakura and vanishes in a flash.

She turns to the other littering her office. "Uchiha! If you wanted Sakura too bad! Ask Naruto or Kurama or whoever it is if you can join if you want her so bad unless you swing the other way! Just get out of my office! All of you and figure out your own damn team problems!"

While it was amusing to see the brat sputtering and turn an almost unnatural shade of red, she had enough with whatever drama the most power team was going through.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha in a home that faintly smells of ramen, oil and the musky scent of a forest after a thunderstorm; where removing clothes are thrown haphazardly, Sakura's last coherent thought was that she didn't know that a single 'Thank you', could be so gratifyingly satisfying.

* * *

Well there it is! A little something I had started a while back, rewrote and now finally getting to actually upload it. I've thought about continuing this in just single stories, but I'll leave this as is for now unless I see otherwise.

Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think.

~sasyd


End file.
